warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
PokeClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a PokeClan Cat. In PokeClan... Storm padded over to Emogla. "What's up?" he asked. Vaporeon came to the surface when she saw Emogla.Silverstar 14:05, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Leafeon saw Vaporeon in the distance and ran over to her. -Icewish Emolga sighed. "I honestly don't know." She padded over to Vaporeon. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:40, July 27, 2012 (UTC) "What?" asked Vaporeon.Silverstar 14:44, July 27, 2012 (UTC) "Vaporeon!" said Leafeon. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just don't think I'm ready for a realationship like that. I love you, Vaporeon." - Icewish Vaporeon's aqua blue eyes met his. "I love you too." she murmured.Silverstar 14:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) (Moss's post here) "Can you please just give me a little more time?" asked Leafeon (I ain't posting for everyone!!) Vaporeon sighed and nodded. "I will," she meowed, padding off to camp.Silverstar 15:15, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Violet caught a mouse on the way back to camp as an excuse for going in the forest. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 00:06, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (I fixed the page :D) Glaceon padded up to the edge of a tall cliff... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:28, July 29, 2012 (UTC) (Yayz! :D) Oshawott saw Glaceon when he was hunting. "What'cha doin'?" he asked as he came over. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:30, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Nothing, Oshawott," go back to camp," she said. But then she remembered Cassie and May.... "No, Gardevoir is counting on me, I can do this now," she thought. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:31, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott blinked. "Your trying to kill yourself, aren't you?" he tilted his head. "Mother killed herself after Mudkip died." he said sadly. (I'm just making it the reason why Samurott disappeared.) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:34, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," she replied. "I don't want to be some stupid replacement for Espeon." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:36, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Your not a replacement. Espeon treated Umbreon bad, and they split. He wasn't looking for anybody because his heart was broken and he didn't want it shattered. But when he saw you, he knew he loved you, more than he ever loved Espeon. Umbreon would be devastated if you died. Everyone would. Can't you see that your clan, your mate, and your foster kits need you?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:41, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Glaceon turned away and padded back to camp, her head down. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:42, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott silently creeped after her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:43, July 29, 2012 (UTC) She padded into the nursury. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:46, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott padded away to find Umbreon. He was hunting. "Umbreon... there's a problem... it's Glaceon..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:48, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cassie and May were asleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:50, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott told everything to Umbreon about the situation. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:51, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon returned to camp with a mouse, and set it down in the freash kill pile. She padded to her nest and fell asleep, not bothering to treat her wounds. (Lazy Vaporeon! :P)Silverstar 16:44, July 31, 2012 (UTC) She watched the two sisters play outside. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:48, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon shredded her nest in her sleep. "Mouse dung!" she muttered, padding outside to collect moss.Silverstar 16:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Leafeon padded out of camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:56, July 31, 2012 (UTC) (I'm makinga wiki!) Vaporeon returned with some freash moss.Silverstar 16:59, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Dusk went hyunting with Ninetales.Tigerfoot 17:02, July 31, 2012 (UTC) (Its called: Cat Clans Wiki!) Charizard yawned.Silverstar 17:03, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Leafeon saw Vaporeon in the distance. He let out a sigh and looked away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:03, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon sighed when she saw Leafeon, and padded into the Warriors den. She set down the freash moss.Silverstar 17:18, July 31, 2012 (UTC) He padded deeper into the forest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon noticed Leafeon leave. She knew she couldnt' do anything to stop him from exploring.Silverstar 17:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) He sat down by a stream. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:41, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Umbreon was horrified. Oshawott caught a mouse to make up for being out of camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:54, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Glaceon fell asleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:56, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Emolga narrowed her eyes when her apprentice returned. "Don't go sticking your nose in other people's problems." She growled. "I'm not." he replied calmly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Leafeon padded into camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:07, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott tore at a rabbit. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:20, July 31, 2012 (UTC) He had a fish in his jaws. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:25, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Minccino laid down in her nest. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) He sat down to eat. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:03, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Umbreon padded back to camp, his fur pricked with fear. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:31, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Cassie and May woke up. They snuck into the medicone den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:35, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott padded after them. "What are you doing, you two." He purred. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:10, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan